The present disclosure is related to clutch assemblies of the type used in vehicle transmissions. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to clutch assemblies which have multiple reaction plates and multiple friction plates interposed between the reaction plates.
The use of clutch assemblies to selectively transfer rotational motion between a power source and a driven member facilitates efficient and smooth acceleration of a vehicle. By selectively engaging multiple stages of clutch assemblies within a transmission, the ratio of input rotation to output rotation is varied to smoothly accelerate the vehicle. When the reaction plates and friction plates of a clutch assembly are not engaged, spacing between the reaction plates and the friction plates provides a gap in which the reaction plates are free to move. Movement of the reaction plates while the input is rotating results in contact between the reaction plates and the friction plates which may cause heat, friction losses, or damage or unnecessary wear to either the reaction plates or the friction plates. In some instances, plates may “flutter” causing excessive movement of the plates, thereby causing very high friction loss and heat.